Treatment of diseases or disorders of the posterior segment of the eye with topically applied active agents has not been effective because of inefficient delivery of the active agent to the target site. The vast majority of topical drugs penetrate via the cornea. However, the cornea is not equally permeable to all topically applied active agents, since the basic structure of the cornea dictates the relative penetration of active agent. Effectively, the greatest barrier to active agent penetration is the corneal epithelium which is rich in cellular membranes and is therefore more susceptible to penetration by active agents which are lipophilic. In contrast, since the corneal stroma is largely constituted of water, active agents pass more readily through this thickest component of the cornea if they are hydrophilic. The endothelium represents a monolayer that, once more, is lipophilic. Active agents which are lipophilic or amphiphilic, in that they can behave as either charged or non-charged, penetrate the cornea best. Similar to the cornea, the conjunctival epithelium and blood vessels within or under the conjunctival epithelium may be penetrated by the same type of lipophilic or biphasic agents. However, because of the nature of the lipophilic membranes in the conjunctive and its inherent vasculature, most active agents typically do not penetrate through the conjunctiva and into the eye. Agents with limited penetration into the vascular tissues in the conjunctival and subconjunctival regions are drained into the systemic circulation.
If an active agent gains access through the cornea into the anterior chamber, barriers to successful drug delivery to posterior segment tissues such as the retina and choroid—still exist. These barriers consist of, at least in part, passive barriers such as aqueous humor flow dynamics, lens and lens zonules, and a large vitreous volume, as well as active barriers, such as cellular transporters or pumps located in the ciliary epithelium or in ionic gradients established in the eye.
Despite the challenges in delivering drugs topically to the posterior segment of the eye, there are several advantages of this route of administration over systemic delivery and over intravitreal or subconjunctival delivery. Intravitreal and subconjunctival injections typically rely on the use of a needle affixed to a syringe to penetrate either the wall of the eye or the conjunctival tissue to deliver aqueous pharmacological agents or aqueous suspensions of agents (e.g., steroids) for acute treatment. However it should also be noted that an increasing number of modalities can deliver sustained payload via vehicle devices such as polymers, organic cells, or nanoparticles to deliver the active agent therapeutic agent for a sustained or prolonged period of period of time. Topical delivery allows direct application to the target organ—the eye, with relative ease of application for the majority of patients, and due to targeted application, the need for smaller doses of the active agent associated with onset of action, often resulting in reduced or nonexistent systemic exposure. Disadvantages of topical delivery include: contamination of topical drops, the potential requirement for preservatives, the potential toxicity of the drug or the preservative to the ocular surface, the limitation of the penetration of most topical active agents via conjunctiva, cornea, and the anterior chamber, and the risk, although significantly smaller compared to systemic delivery, of systemic absorption of drugs which may act on other organs—such as the heart and lungs. Well-recognized complications of intravitreal injection include infection, retinal detachment, hemorrhage and scarring. The complications of subconjunctival injection also include infection, scarring, hemorrhage and inadvertent penetration of the globe.
Because of the limited permeability of many topical drops to the corneal and conjunctival barriers, one major disadvantage of topical drops, may be the need for high concentration of active agents in the topical formulation in order to achieve meaningful therapeutic drug levels in the eye. Depending on the active agent, the concentration in the topical formulation may be highly toxic to the anterior segment of the eye, including the cornea and lens. Therefore, treating diseases or disorders of the posterior segment of the eye would benefit from formulations that allow low bioavailability of the active agent at the anterior segment, while providing availability of an effective concentration of the active at the posterior segment.
The current embodiments provide novel formulations which circumvent the problems encountered in ocular delivery of existing topical therapeutic agents. The current invention accomplishes the combined effects of decreasing corneal and anterior segment drug exposure, while increasing posterior segment bioavailability. By lowering corneal exposure and increasing posterior segment bioavailability, the formulation of the current invention improves ocular tolerability and increases therapeutic index of the active agent.